Frexorn
|ailments = |weaknesses = |creator = FinalHunter97 }}Frexorn are Elder Dragons. Appearance: Frexorn have a build similar to the likes of Nergigante with their front legs being larger and thicker then their back legs with five fingers that have grey claw digits replacing where the nails would be this also applying to their feet. They have steel blue scales across their bodies with light beige underbellies, they also have large grey horns reminiscent of rams on their heads, their rather bulky and heavy wings are covered in brown feathers however due to the odd shape of the feather's they are often mistaken for having a thick coat of fur on their backs instead, they have heads structured similarly to that of a Komodo Dragon with orange eyes and a row of incisors on the lower jaw and a dental pad on the upper jaw with a short flat tongue, along their heads up until the tail blades is a row of small, black spikes that curve back, with a small we of three at the end of the tail, the most noteworthy aspect of a Frexorn is the long thick tails which is nearly half their body length and has two large dark orange blades arranged in a way that resembles a Battleaxe with the edges being serrated and a lighter shade. Abilities: Frexorn are well adapted for melee combat with their strong forelimbs they can grapple and throw opponents around or use the claws for cutting the opponent up or for scaling cliffs with ease, due to their diet of things such as Dragonfell Berries they are capable of releasing the Dragon Element, they usually do this by spreading their wings and sending waves of the deadly energy as powerful projectiles. Their saliva is corrosive which is primarily meant to help with digestion however they are also known to sometimes bite onto their tails to cover it in the saliva to aid themselves when attacking, or just spitting it, they are capable of flight however due to their heavy bodies and them in general being more adapted for land travel they can't fly reliably. In Game Information: Ecology: Taxonomy: * Order:'Elder Dragon * '''Suborder:'Warrior Dragon * 'Family:'Baxorex '''Frexorn are Elder Dragons known to fight powerful monster's for no reason currently understood, they are the male counterparts to the Valkyrie Dragon's known as the Baxopia. Habitat Range: Frexorn have a preference for forest and mountainous environments such as the Coral Highlands, Ancient Forest, Ruined Ridge, or the Ancestral Steppe and Primal Forest, though they are most commonly sighted in the Halberd Mountain's. Ecology Niche: Frexorn are herbivorous creatures with a diet of tree bark, grass, leaves, berries, nuts, fruit, among other types of flora and vegetation with their favorite meals being Dragonfell Berries and Dragon Toadstools. They are not normally very aggressive but are known to pick fights with large strong monsters for no fully understood reason, there are many theories as to why they do this but the most commonly accepted one is due to their mating habits this is likely meant to be training for them to gain experience in combat to prepare for any brawls during mating season however a flaw in this theory is that even after finding a mate they still exhibit this odd behavior. They are nearly unchallenged amongst the food chain with their only consistent predator being Nergigante. While normally being about as rare as any other type of Elder Dragon they are known to gather in surprisingly large numbers in the Halberd Mountain's every Spring to mate. Biological Adaptations: Frexorn's large claws and strong forelimbs make them well adapted for climbing and ripping apart opponents in physical combat, with their wings being able to keep them aloft though they don't often do so often with them as they are not very fast or agile in the air anyway due to their weight, however they are able to expel waves of the Dragon Element from their wings as a projectile attack or use them as physical weapons or as a sort of shield if need be. Their long flexible tails end in tail blades that can easily slice through thick hides, shells, stones, amongst other things and that is without the assistance of their corrosive saliva which they are often known to coat their tail blades in, in order to deal extra damage to foes. They also have large ram like horns which are used to ram and gore opponents or to display and ward off potential rivals during mating season. When severely agitated an aura of Dragon Energy will radiate around their bodies making it harder to get a piercing blow. Behavior: Frexorn are normally very passive unless attacked usually just wandering whatever environment they happen to be living in at the moment, however when a large monster such as Rathalos, Uragaan, Gammoth, Legiana, Astalos, Hyujikiki etc enter it's line of sight it will attack said monster's and kill them with no mercy and brutal ferocity. The purpose of such behavior is unknown though there are many theories. Once every year during Spring Frexorn are known to gather in groups in the Halberd Mountain range where the males compete in Lek Mating (both in displays and in full on brawls) for the right to woo the female Baxopia that they favor, upon winning the Baxopia will decide if they favor the victor or not, if successful the pair will stay together till death makes them part, young Frexorn are raised in the cavern nests of its parents in the Halberd Mountains with the father's guarding the nests while the mother's go out and gather food for the family to eat until it reaches maturity at the age of ten which is when it is time for them to go off and fend for themselves. Role in the Food Chain: Minimal - Extremely Low - Low - Average - High - Extremely High - Apex - Legend. Main "Prey": Vegetation, Tree Bark, Dragonfell Berries, Dragon Toadstools. Arch-Rivals:Any four star danger level monster's and above, Nergigante. Tracks:Foot Prints which can be found on the ground, Scratch Marks which can be found on the ground or on walls/rocks, and Feather's which can be found on the ground. Turf Wars: Frexorn VS Lagiacrus: The two beasts roar at eachother before the Sea Wyvern launches an orb of electricity the Frexorn swiftly dodges before ramming right into the Leviathan from the side doing medium damage and knocking it to the ground before looking at the flailing head and quickly striking at the head with it's tail doing heavy damage and ending the turf war. Frexorn VS Zinogre: The two mammalian-esque monsters growl before charging at eachother, the Zinogre readies a claw aiming for the face but the Frexorn beats it to the punch ramming straight into it doing heavy damage before tossing the Fanged Wyvern aside, the wolf like wyvern lets out a groan of pain before getting up and fleeing as the Frexorn roars in victory ending the Turf War. Frexorn VS Deviljho: The two nomadic destroyers roar at eachother before the Deviljho attempts to bite the Frexorn, only to have it jump and latch onto the Great Devourer's back before slamming it's tail down doing heavy damage, the Deviljho roars before grabbing the Frexorn tail to mouth before slamming it to the ground doing medium damage and ending the Turf War. Frexorn VS Bazelgeuse: The two nomadic terror's roar at each other before the Frexorn leaps to strike at the Bazelgeuse only for the massive Flying Wyvern to dodge and drop a few of it's explosive scales onto the Elder Dragon below which all explode dealing small bits of damage each, the Frexorn growls before leaping again successfully grabbing and slamming the Bazelgeuse to the ground the Frexorn then proceeds to ram it's two large horns into the Explosive Scale Wyvern's neck while also slashing at the creature's tail with it's own doing heavy damage with each strike... But to consequently cause the clumps of scales to explode doing medium damage in three strikes to the Berserker Dragon making it reel back, the two creatures look at eachother before the Bazelgeuse proceeds to flee ending the Turf War. Frexorn VS Nergigante: The two powerful monsters roar at eachother only for the Nergigante to swiftly take to the air and dive bomb into the Draconic Berserker and clawing at it's face doing heavy damage the Frexorn manages to throw the Extinction Dragon off of it, only to feel the Nergigante quickly ram into it doing medium damage and sending it tumbling backwards, the Frexorn manages to get up and runs away ending the Turf War. Frexorn VS Kushala Daora: The two dragons roar at eachother before the Kushala breaths out a wind blast knocking the Frexorn back a bit, only for the beast to growl and send two waves of the Dragon Element with a swing of it's wings, the Kushala manages to dodge the waves by taking to the air only for the Frexorn to leap into the Kushala ramming into it dealing medium damage and knocking it to the ground, the Frexorn roars as the Steel Dragon proceeds to flee (this Turf War also plays for Rusted Kushala-Daora). Frexorn VS Teostra: The Teostra takes to the air before the two Elder Dragons roar at eachother before the Teostra preforms it's infamous Supernova, '''but the Frexorn backstep's before tackling the Teostra to the ground doing low damage, the Teostra clacks its teeth together making a small explosion that forces the Frexorn off doing low damage, only to feel the Frexorn's tail slash into its face doing heavy damage and ending the Turf War with the Flame King Dragon fleeing the scene (this Turf War also plays for Lunastra but replace the small explosions with small blasts of flame). '''Frexorn VS Blackveil Vaak'Hazak: The deadly monsters roar at eachother before the Frexorn spreads it's wings and fires a wave of Dragon Energy, the Vaal'Hazak dodges only to turn and breath a blast of Effluvium at the Berserker Dragon doing minimal damage, the Frexorn growls only to charge and slam into the Corpse Cloak Dragon doing heavy damage before thrusting upward sending the Blackveil Vaal'Hazak up and onto it's back doing low damage and ending the Turf War. Mounting: The Frexorn can be mounted on their heads, their backs and their tails. When mounted on their heads the Hunter will be holding on just behind the horns with the Frexorn thrashing about and ramming into walls in an attempt to throw the Hunter off. When mounted on their backs the Hunter will be hanging on right next to the dorsal plates with the Frexorn thrashing about or bashing against walls trying to get them off of it. When mounted on their tails the Hunter will be seated close to the blade with the Dragon they're holding onto slamming it's tail against the ground or walls, or swinging it around wildly in an attempt to remove them. Enraged and Tired States: When Enraged a red and black aura will radiate around it and it will huff white smoke from its mouth. When Tired it will drool (which causes Defense Down if hunter's are caught in it for too long) and will go eat some berries or vegetation to refill it's stamina. Viral Status Interactions: Being Elder Dragons Frexorn cannot be encountered during gameplay under the effects of the Frenzy Virus or the Hyper Virus. Arch-Tempered Frexorn are rumored to exist but as of now are not confirmed. Cutscense's: Ecology Cutscene: The Warrior's Most Important Fight: * Location:Halberd Mountains (Day). * We see a large mountain range known as the Halberd Mountains before the camera gives a bit of special attention to a Colosseum like crater between the high peaks. Then the sound of flapping wings and stomping claws approaching happens with the camera turning and zooming in to see a large group of Frexorn running along the ground towards mountainous crater with their counterparts the Baxopia swiftly following them flying above, mating season has begun. We then get to the sounds of growling and clashing horns as we now see two Frexorn ramming into one another while the rest of the group watches above, the two dragons are fighting a very important battle, a battle to see who earns the right to pass their genetics on to the next generation. The two clash horns once again before hoisting themselves up on their back legs and grappling (think Teostra and Nergigante's Turf War) the larger of the two manages to overpower the smaller one throwing him to the side before moving in with an overhead claw strike and a roar before the screen goes black ending the cutscene. Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o0T2ItezwXg&t=861s Breakable Parts: * Head(1):'Half of the left horn will be destroyed. * '''Head(2):'The right horn is reduced to a small stump. * 'Left Foreleg:'The claws will be scarred and some scales are chipped. * 'Right Foreleg:'The claws are chipped and scarred. * 'Wings:'Some feathers are torn off and the edges are wounded in a few areas. * 'Tail:'The spikes are chipped and the bones are cracked a bit. '''Damage/Status/Item Effectiveness: Raw Damage: Elemental Damage: Status Effectiveness: Item Effectiveness: Attacks: High Rank: Calm: * Berserker's Roar:'The Frexorn will stomp its forelimbs then roar to the skies in the same fashion as other monster's that share its skeleton, require's High Grade Earplugs to block. * '''Claw Swipe:'A swipe of a claw in front of it while moving forward a bit, sometimes done twice in quick succession. * 'Tail Swipe:'Like with some Leviathans the Frexorn will stop and growl looking behind it before swinging its tail side to side twice. * 'Quick Strike:'A quick lunge of a claw in an identical fashion to Behemoth and Nergigante. * 'Claw Slam:'The Frexorn will hoist up on it's back legs before slamming it's claws to the ground. * 'Leaping Strike:'The Frexorn will crouch before leaping at a Hunter with a claw ready, virtually identical to Nergigante's leap attack. * 'Berserker CHARGE!!!:'Frexorn will look at a hunter then drag its right arm like a bull ready to charge before quickly rushing at a hunter, in some areas it may get temporarily stuck if it hits an object like a large rock. * 'Tail Smash:'The Frexorn will growl before spreading its wings and leaping into the air before turning and slamming its tail into the ground in front of where it was facing, this causes a medium tremor effect stunning nearby hunters. * 'Melting Coating:'The Frexorn will swing its tail to its mouth and bite on it for a moment when it removes it the tail will now be coated in a light green liquid, this causes attacks involving the tail to cause Defense Down if it hits, the coating will melt off a couple minutes later. * 'Melting Spit:'The Frexorn will spit a ball of its saliva which causes minor damage and Defense Down if it connects. * 'Axe Uppercut:'The Frexorn will swing its tail upward sending those hit flying away from it. * 'Wing Spread:'Sometimes when hunter's are attacking it from the side for too long the Frexorn will spread it's wings much like Nergigante which knocks hunter's away * 'Glide Swipe:'Sometimes when above hunters a Frexorn will perform this attack, it will leap and glide into hunters with its wings spread before landing. * 'Horn and Tail Swipe:'Mimic's the Magala's bite and tail swipe spin attack but replace the bite with a swing of the Frexorn's horns. * 'Horn Uppercut:'The Frexorn will lower its head before quickly swinging upwards knocking Hunters flying in an upswing. * 'Dragon Wave:'The wings will crackle with dragon energy before the Frexorn spreads its wings and swings them forward slightly sending a wave of dragon energy in front of it, causes Dragonblight. Enraged: * 'Aura Armor:'When enraged Frexorn's body will harden meaning even the softest parts need Blue Sharpness to pierce through (or Mind's Eye) with the hardest parts needing Purple sharpness to cut through. * 'The Rage Numbs All Pain:'Frexorn is now nearly impossible to stagger with normal attacks and is harder to knock out. * 'Triple Acid Spit:'The Frexorn will shoot three balls of saliva one left then right then forward in the typical Magala-esque fashion, causes Defense Down. * 'Double Slam:'The Frexorn will slam a tail blade behind it before quickly turning and slamming in front of it even harder, the second slam having a small Tremor effect. * 'Dragon Wave Barrage:'The Frexorn will climb up a nearby wall before jumping off and gliding to another wall while sending Dragon Waves below it and to its sides, this happens twice before it lands and taunts, causes Dragonblight. '''G-Rank: Calm: * 360 Tail Swing:'The Frexorn will slightly swing its tail to the left before quickly doing a 360 degree spin clockwise. * '''Acid Slash Splash:'When the Melting Coating is applied it may do this attack the Frexorn will rapidly slam its coated tail in the ground over and over making splashes of saliva after the third hit which get larger with each strike after ten strikes it will stop and taunt, causes Defense Down. Enraged: * 'Mega Slash Splash:'While preforming Acid Slash Splash after the last swing it will quickly turn to the closest Hunter and slam it's tail aiming at them making a medium tremor effect, and a bigger saliva splash then the other slams it will then taunt, causes Defense Down. * 'Draconic Corkscrew:'The Frexorn will climb up a nearby wall or tree before jumping to another while spinning sending numerous waves of dragon energy in random directions after reaching its destination it will do the same action but aiming at a hunter, causes Dragonblight. '''Carves: High Rank: G-Rank: Notes: * Frexorn can drop Thorn or Dragon Pods. Trivia: * Frexorn is based on Berserker's a type of Nordic warrior known to charge into battle with nothing but their weapon which was often a Battleaxe and an animal skin draped over them usually a Bear's, Wolf's, or Boar's in a "trance like rage". * Frexorn was at one point going to instead of a Conquest War version it would get a Subspecies based on Marvel's interpretation of Thor and it would be called the Thunderclap Frexorn. * The name 'Frexorn' is deprived from the Greek word for 'Berserk' 'Exo_Frenon' (as a bit of a reference to this the Frexorn Rageorb is a small nod to the God of War ''series). * At one point Frexorn was another "invader" type monster like Deviljho, Seregios, or Bazelgeuse, this was scrapped as Finalhunter97 thought the idea was pretty crowded at that point, especially after remembering that Baxopia was also supposed to pester the monsters. '''Credits:' * Artwork by BirdFungi 2.0. Frexorn Frexorn Category:Large Monster Category:Dragon Element Monster Category:6 Star Level Monster Category:FinalHunter97 Category:Dragonblight Monster Category:Defense Down Monster